This application claims the priority of Italian application TO 96 A 000245 filed Mar. 29, 1996 in Italy.
The invention relates to a fastening device for an actuating cable assembly of the type having an actuating covering and actuating core.
Actuating cables of this type comprise an actuating covering and a core movable axially therein. Actuation is performed by a movement of the core relative to the actuating covering in the form of a relative movement. It is therefore necessary to secure both the core and the actuating covering by a respective fastening device in both the axial and the radial directions.
A fastening device of this type is already known from German Patent Document DE-GM 93 13 485 Ul. The fastening device comprises a U-shaped opening in a holding means into which the fastening device can be inserted radially, in which case the arms of the opening and the attachment part comprise catch members for fixing the attachment part radially, the catch members engaging one behind the other in the inserted state. A stop on both sides is formed for example by a groove, in the base of which the catch members are situated. This fastening device allows radial insertion of the holding means, in which case the catch members snap into each other when the end position is reached. In order to be able to detach the fastening device again, the catch members are formed in such a way that they project beyond the holding means in the axial direction. The projections formed in this way can then be gripped and the locking can be released by pressing the projections together.
In contrast, an object of the invention is to provide a fastening device for an actuating cable in which the manipulation is improved both during assembly and during dismantling.
According to the present invention it is proposed to design the handle on the catching members in such a way that one respective lug is formed integrally on each of the catching members. In this way it is advantageously possible to grip the catching members securely and also to be able to grip and manipulate the catching members securely under difficult fitting conditions, so that in this case too a trouble-free insertion and removal of the actuating cable is possible. In this connection it is particularly advantageous that customary tools, as known for example for assembling and dismantling circlips for shafts, can be used for this purpose.
Advantageous further features are provided in preferred embodiments of the invention. It is thus proposed that the catching members should not be integrally formed directly on the actuating cable, but should be formed as part of a separate securing device. This securing device can be pre-assembled on the fastening device, so as to facilitate assembly. Should the catch member be damaged during the fitting or removal of the actuating cable, the fastening device can be restored simply by replacing the securing device, and the actuating cable need not be replaced. At the same time, it also becomes unnecessary to assemble and position the actuating cable once again.
If, as proposed in a further embodiment, the securing member is additionally designed in such a way that the attachment part is rotatable about the longitudinal axis thereof with respect to the securing member, the assembly is further simplified, since twisting in the actuating cable can now be eliminated during assembly. At the same time, torsional forces are prevented from building up, so as to prolong the life of the actuating cable as a whole, which is designed primarily for stressing with longitudinal forces but not for stressing with torsional forces.
The proposed locking device makes it possible for the securing device to be pre-assembled in such a way as to prevent its loss. If the locking device is further formed by hookshaped members which engage over the catch members, the locking device does not need to be opened separately for assembling the securing device and with it also the fastening device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.